


When I first met you

by jinorasab



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinorasab/pseuds/jinorasab
Summary: The first time they met each other was when they were five.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	When I first met you

The first time they met each other was when they were five.

It was when a moving truck first came to the neighborhood. Juyeon’s neighborhood. Right in front of the empty loft next to his family’s. The truck was enormous, white and big, and it caught Juyeon’s attention immediately. He ran as fast as his little feet could take him, so that he could be closer to the truck and he could peek inside. Juyeon was so excited; his whole house could fit in there! He could see a sofa, two chairs, a cupboard, so many boxes, a kid—

Wait, a  _ kid _ ?

But yes. There was a kid inside the truck, alone, sitting on top of a sealed cardboard box labeled  _ Chanhee’s books _ (Juyeon knew because Juyeon was a big boy already and he could read). The kid was so pale he looked glowing with his jet-black hair and bangs, hugging a teddy bear so tightly. However, Juyeon was not interested in the fact that the kid was smelling weirdly like fresh lemon juice and flowers among dusty furniture, or why he looked so sad, or that why the boy was all alone. All Juyeon could be excited about was finally he could meet someone as big as him, because everyone else was older and Juyeon was often left alone.

So of course, Juyeon’s next action was to climb on to the opened moving truck and hold out his hand—his dirty, sweaty hand, because he had been playing football with the older boys all afternoon before he went back home.

“Hi, I’m Juyeon!” He showed off his missing front tooth. And even before the now astonished-looking pale and seemingly fragile kid could answer the first question, or even raise his hand to take his hand, Juyeon was already barging him with a load of questions, “What’s your name? Do you like football? But if you like playing with dolls that’s fine too! I like dolls too! Or we can watch Power Rangers together too if you want! And do you like potato chips?”

Because Juyeon already decided that this kid would be his best friend anyway, so he did not care what the boy’s answers would be.

**

Chanhee realized after a day that this new, strange house was not scary after all.

At first, Chanhee threw a fit. He cried all the way to the new house when his mom told them that he could not stay in daddy’s apartment anymore, because daddy now lived in heaven and he wanted them to be happy far away from him. He even stayed inside the truck when all the grown ups were taking their stuff away, hoping that if he stayed sulking there, he could convince his mom not to make him live in the new house that smelled like old people. But before he could finish his solo mission, Chanhee was distracted by another kid named Juyeon.

And Juyeon would then prove to be the best distraction Chanhee needed.

Chanhee could not answer any of Juyeon’s questions because his mom found them before he could give any. She was ecstatic because Chanhee was making friends, as Chanhee had been practically playing all by himself back when they were still living in daddy’s apartment. So his mom invited Juyeon to eat Chanhee’s favorite watermelon juice together with him, and Juyeon talked all the way through—telling Chanhee about his favorite dog, about his favorite Power Ranger Red, about his favorite food, about school, about his friend Baram—and only stopped when an older lady Juyeon called  _ mother _ screamed at him to go home.

Even then, as Juyeon ran to his home, Juyeon promised to come back, and the next day, he did. And he brought a pretty, small flower with a yellow bud in the middle of it, for Chanhee. So, Chanhee thought if Juyeon was here with him in this weird looking new house, then everything would be okay.


End file.
